Naruto: A Legend to behold
by Brother who befriends
Summary: With the help of two mentors, Naruto will rise and achieve his great potential and gain friends along the way. Watch Naruto improve and become the best. Strong!Taijutsu!Stealth!Naruto. I will post a new chapter for every ten useful reviews.


**Chapter 1 **

**Naruto's Dark Life Turn for the Better.**

**By: Brother who Befriends**

Hate.

That is all he experienced everyday from the villagers. Naruto has just about enough of how the villagers treat him. He don't need to care what they think, he was better than them. He was Uzumaki Naruto and he would be the best.

Right now he only care about what the old man thinks and the old man would always be proud of him when he says that he will be the best Hokage ever and make the villagers admire him. The old man was the only man to ever treat him with love and is the only one that genuinely caring towards him along with the Ichiraku family. The Ichiraku family always smile at his pranks so he continue with the pranks.

That Iruka guy merely presents an indifference towards him. Granted, that is better than most people but it is not the best.

So having enough of this he decides to go to the training ground and vent out his frustration on the wooden log. However as he apporached to his training ground he saw a person doing some insane exercises that he never thought possible.

That person has black silky hair wore orange leg warmer and a green jumpsuit along with a Jonin vest**.( Guess who this person is.)** Then that person seem to notice that he was there.

" Yosh my youthful friend, what are you doing here in this most youthful night." said the person

" I am just praticing my skills in the training grounds. That is what the training ground is for, right?." replied Naruto sacastically

" How unyouthful of me to question you! It seems that flames of youth burn brightly in you! My name is Matio Gai, what is yours little one? " asked the newly name Gai **( Get a cookie to whoever that guessed correctly.)**

" Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto "and future Hokage at your service."

'So this is the infamous Kyubi kid. He's certainly a youthful kid and nothing like the unyouthful beast sealed in him. Maybe I could see what he got' thought Gai "What a youthful dream! How would you like to exercise with me youthful one."

"Sure why not" said Naruto after all he had nothing better to do but he will soon find out that sleeping is better than exercing with Gai.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"Huff, Huff" panted Naruto, the exercise was more like torture as his entire bod felt sore and he is struggling to even saty awake from exhaustion something he never felt before.

"Yosh, you have done well my youthful friend, how would you like to exercise with me again." said Gai impressed as not many 9 year old could be able to keep up with him for that long, especially not an academy student but also wants to hel him achieve greatness as he could sympathize with him. You see, Naruto told him his story of how he was deadlast and how he proclaimed Saskue as his rival.

" Huff, Huff that was one of the worst experience I had. I don't think I am able do it again. " said Naruto but was then punched by Gai.

"Future Hokage don't just give up like that, they work hard and they achieve to greatness." shouted Gai "How could you hope to achieve greatness and defeat if your rival Saskue if you don't work hard."

Naruto's eyes widen and apologize and said, " Gai-san, I am sorry. Does the offer still stands? "

Gai then smile and said, " Of course Naruto-kun."

So from then on Naruto and starts to train under Gai and vow to became stronger.

* * *

**1 year later**

Naruto had grown much stronger under Gai 's tutelage and have become the best in Taijustu being tie with Sasuke Uchiha the prodigy and the last of the Uchiha Clan. However the rest of his skills was still hopeless as he only praticed Taijustu with Gai and he was still the dobe.

What's more he skipped class to either do pranks or train with Gai. The latter is much more more productive by the way.

Today he was doing a prank which is painting the Hokage monuments. Son many Chunins and even Jonins chase him but none have caught him. However the chase stopped when one Iruka has caught him.

Iruka began to scold him and asked, "Why are you doing something so unproductive when you could have better grades? You are the best in Taijustu tie only with Sasuke and if you don't skip your lessons you could be the very best."

This shocked Naruto to the core. He always knew Iruka's indifference towards him slowly change to a somewhat messed up friendship but to think Iruka believed in him so much. His view of the man soon start to change.

He did not respond but instead asked Iruka a question to change the topic but this question was one of the few things that will change the shinobi world, " I was wondering Iruka-sensei, how do you always catch me? "

Iruka smiled at this and responded, " I was once a kid that do a lot of pranks like you but since I have way more experience in stealth and pranking I can always find you. So tell you what I teach you some of my stealth moves and attend class. Deal?"

"Deal," responded Naruto smiling at his luck since it is not everyday that you get a prank master to teach you.

* * *

**4 months later**

Naruto was no longer the dobe in class as he was before. Naruto's grades had make him the second best in the whole class only below Sasuke due to Iruka's tutelage. Gaiwas a huge help but he only taught Naruto powerful Taijustu but taught none of discipline or any other ninja skills. Iruka however, taught Naruto greater stealth and trap making skills. He also had Naruto memorize many shinobi theories and Naruto to perfect the three basic academy justu.

Naruto, however only master **Henge no Jutsu ( Transformation Justu)** and **Kawarimi no Jutsu ( Substitution Jutsu),** the **Bushin no Jutsu(Clone Jutsu) **however was still out of his reach.

It simply needed control that Naruto doesn't have and Naruto simply doesn't have the time to reach that level. It would take decades if not his enitire life due Naruto's incredible chakra level which is Kage level.

Iruka and Gai both had changed Naruto a great deal.

Naruto's combat prowess had become good enough to fight with an A Rank Nin in terms of taijustu thanks to Gai.**( Notice how I don't say Jonin level as I felt this is widely inaccurate as the Jonins that are weaker then Chunins simply because they were used as cannon fodder.)**

Gai however made him change one thing. Gai made him have a healthier diet. Naruto's only nourishment use to only be junk. However with the combine help of Gai and the Ichiraku they manage to make Naruto a completely nutritional meal that is ramen

_*Flashback*_

_"Naruto, why are you not eating anything else?" asked Gai_

_"I have ramen, I think that is enough as ramen of the gods." said Naruto while slurping on his sixth bowl of ramen._

_"Ramen is a very youthful food but you will need more than that as other food gives you nourishment." said Gai_

_"But ramen is the best. Old man give me another bowl." said Naruto_

_Teuchi, the owner of the Ichiraku ramen shop looked thoughtful and said, "I could make a ramen course for you satisfy your nutrional needs as you are pretty short."_

_"Sweet ramen and nutrional, you are the best Teuchi!"_

_"Yosh! How thoughtful, I will help you and if I fail, I will do shouted Naruto one hundred laps with my hands around the village." _

_"I will help too," said Ayame with a determined look._

Naruto's throwing accuracy, stealth, tracking and trap making increased thanks to Iruka's training. However, made three major change that dwarfs all his accomplishment.

He manage to make Naruto give up on Sakura

_*Flashbacks*_

_"Naruto, why do you like Sakura? She is annoying even to me and I am a teacher and suppose to be professional about this. " asked Iruka seriously._

_"She is pretty-" Naruto started to rant but was rudely interupted by Iruka_

_"She is known to have a big forehead and was constantly teased for that and even if she is pretty, you aren't that vain of a person, Naruto." said Iruka_

_"She is nice-" Naruto tried to respond again but Iruka interupt him again._

_"She constantly tease people of the class and bullys them. What's more you of all people should know of how mean she is! She hits you all the time!" half shouted Iruka._

_"She is smart ." retorted Naruto weakly._

_Even that was met with a brutal response._

_"She is annoying and does not have a shred of common sense in her. Sasuke told her off but she kept coming back for more punishment. She is also loud and did I mention annoying. She is just a useless fangirl that would have been lucky to even survive the real world. All she have is book smart and that will get you no where if she doesn't have common sense and when to apply such knowlege. Can you come up with any more responses? _

_Naruto tries one last response, " She is strong, she is the second best kunoichi in the whole class."_

_Iruka sighs and responded, " She is weak. She is only the second best because of how weak the other girls are and she has lowest pratical score . She only made up for it with the theories score which is a paper test, which does not matter at all! "_

_Iruka waits for a response. Nothing, so he continued, __"I want you to think this through and tell me if she is just going to be a crush you will get over or something serious. Tell me tommorow. "_

_That day Naruto thought long and hard and finally came to an conclusion. Iruka-sensei was right!_

_"Iruka-sensei, it was just a stupid crush and now looking back at all the things you said, I don't even know why I liked her in the first place." said Naruto_

_Iruka smiled and said, " Let's celebrate by going to Ichiraku and celebrate this happy day."_

_*Flashback Ends* _

The second change Iruka made was for Naruto to give up his orange jumpsuit which was an easy task by itself but making Naruto give up the color orange was the hard part.

_*Flashback*_

_"Naruto, your orange jumpsuit is making me spot you too easily. Speaking of which I thought I told you to get rid of it." said Iruka slightly irritated that Naruto ignored that advice._

_"I know Iruka-sensei but it is so comfy and orange is my favorite color." said Naruto. This made Iruka frown slightly as orange is not the best color so he argued with Naruto._

_Finally they come into a compromise that Naruto needs new clothes but only some of it have orange._

_After several testing. Naruto have a cloak with ripped sleeve and orange falme pattern at the back, a muscle shirt, and a pair of black pants._

_All in all Naruto looks better and hotter. This made him much more popular to the female population as girls no longer think he is annoying thanks to his new clothes._

_*Flashback Ends* _

The final change that Iruka made was that Naruto was much more mature than before thanks to spending so much time with Iruka but is still ver laid back. This however, gave him a better life as people starts seeing his charisma and not his annoying attitude. This made him more likable and some villager even see him as Naruto and not Kyuubi brat.

He also gain an habit of learning stuff and his memory inprove twoards the point it is photographic.

Naruto is now no longer the talentless dobe that everyone steps on and a total joke. He is now a strong, confident, smart, handsome, and powerful young man that is ready for the outside world.

He is Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**This is the author's note. I am here to tell you the following. **

**1. Give me useful reviews plz and no stupid ones.**

**2.I will repost when I have 10 reviews.**

**3. Don't be a jackass.**


End file.
